bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mustang
About Mustang is a roleplay where you play as a mustang! Join a herd or start your own, raise your own foals, defend you and your herd from predators, and forage for food! How long will your character()s survive? Members Cookie (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (White and reddish brown with blanketed appaloosa markings, reddish-brown mane, reddish brown eyes.) (1 year old) (Brother: Scrawny) (Grew up happily in her birth herd with her mother and twin brother Scrawny, but one day, when she was only 10 months old, a small pack of four wolves attacked. Cookie and Scrawny ended up straying from the herd while they ran, but Cookie luckily managed to kick the wolves, which were targeting her, away, and they gave up on catching her. She hasn't seen her herd since. Two months after being separated from her herd, she adopted an abandoned filly named Spirit for a day before Spirit died by tripping and falling off a cliff while running. Cookie grieved quickly due to only having known her for a day, but it still made her sad. The same day Spirit died is also the day she started a herd with her new friend Sutty. Not long after that, Scrawny joined the herd and reunited with his sister. Cookie is very happy to be back with her brother. Cookie is good with herbs. Her mother was a reddish brown appaloosa just like her, but with red eyes like Scrawny. Her father was a black stallion. Sadly, Cookie's friend Sutty caught a fatal disease and died, but the herd still lives on, only now with a different lead mare, Firewing.) Oreo (Tokidoki1111) (Female, pregnant with 1 foal, 7 months until birth) (White coat with black mane and tail, teal eyes.) (10 years old) Name (Username) (Gender) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Oreo) Wind (123Lookatme432) (Female) (Black and white coat with white mane and tail, light blue eyes.) (Age) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Butler (Midlandia) (Male) (Tan coat with white mane and tail, dark brown eyes) (3 years old) (He had a herd once, but one day, he and his herd heard a very loud sound that spooked them, and Butler ended up straying from the herd while he ran, getting lost and never seeing his herd again.) June (Rockytherocker) (Female, pregnant with 1 foals, originally 2 but sadly one was miscarried, 1 month until birth) (Reddish brown and white appaloosa with tan mane and tail, gray-brown eyes) (3 years old) Name (Username) (Gender) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: June) (Father: ???) Scrawny (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Black coat, mane and tail, red eyes) (1 year old) (Sister: Cookie) (Quite shy, but very friendly when you get to know him. He is very generous and kind, despite his menacing appearance. He grew up happily in his birth herd with his mother and twin sister Cookie, but one day, when he was only 10 months old, a small pack of four wolves attacked. Cookie and Scrawny ended up straying from the herd while they ran, the pack targeting Cookie and chasing after her. Scrawny and Cookie ended up straying away from each other, Scrawny escaping without injury but not seeing what happened to Cookie. One day, he was introduced into the Sunflower Herd by Storm and finally saw Cookie again after 2 months of roaming the grassland alone. He is very happy to be back with his twin sister again. His mother was a reddish brown appaloosa like Cookie, but with red eyes like Scrawny. His father was a black stallion.) Storm (XxPhantombubblegumxX) (Male) (Dark gray coat with light gray mane and tail, looks like a clydesdale, has pastel blue eyes) (4 years and 6 months old) (After the death of his mother, he was taken in by some aliens who took care of him and were very kind to him, but one day, the other horses there told him to run, so he did. He misses the aliens, but is still loyal to his herd.) Ashfur (Angelofhope99) (Male) (Orange-ish brown coat with black mane and tail, cataracts in both eyes, wears green leaf bracelets on each of his hooves) (2 years old) (Grew up in a tiny herd with just him, his mom and his brother. Unfortunately, one day, wolves killed his mother and brother, leaving him all alone in the grassland.) Firewing (Swimming8089) (Female) (White coat with black mane and tail, reddish brown eyes.) (10 years old) Autumn (Peril123456) (Female) (Dappled black and gray coat with a white mane and tail, medium blue eyes. Wears a flower crown of pink roses on her head.) (4 years old) Stormrider (JamQ30) (Male) (Wears a lei of green flowers on his neck and a black blanket on his back, has a black mane and tail. His coat is dark gray and his eye color is also dark gray.) (15 years old) (Was kicked out of his first herd before he joined the Sunflower Herd.) Information about Horses They breed during spring and summer. Their gestation period lasts 1 year. They can have 1-2 foals each time they give birth. They are ready to breed at 1 year old, and their lifespan lasts 25-30 years. Foals are usually weaned at the age of 4-6 months. They eat mostly grass, leaves from small trees, and shrubs, however they also occasionally eat meat. They are very social creatures and live in herds which have a lead mare and lead stallion. The lead stallion protects his herd from predators and rival stallions, also making sure to breed with as many females as possible, much like male lions. When the herd is travelling, the lead stallion is in the back, making sure the stragglers keep up with the herd, keeping the group together. The lead stallion, though still a leading role, is a lower rank than the lead mare, and are often more exposed to the rougher elements of nature than the rest of the herd, which leaves them somewhat vulnerable. The lead mare is the wisest of the herd, often the oldest as well. She takes the lead when the herd travels, decides when to move and what the best route to their destination is, and is also the highest rank, getting to graze from the most plentiful, nutritious patches of grass, and to drink first from the water hole. She will also help break up arguments and fights between other horses, though she will most likely leave stallions fighting for the right to mate or to become the lead stallion be. Horses don't really have any specific sleeping schedule and instead wake up and go to sleep at whatever time they want and is most convenient for them. Herds Sunflower Herd Mares Firewing (Swimming8089) (10 years old) (Lead Mare) Cookie (Bamboogummy) (1 year old) (Second Mare) Stallions Storm (XxPhantombubblegumxX) (4 years and 6 months old) (Lead Stallion) Butler (Midlandia) (3 years old) (Second Stallion) Scrawny (Bamboogummy) (1 year old) (Third Stallion) Ashfur (Angelofhope99) (2 years old) (Fourth Stallion) Stormrider (JamQ30) (15 years old) (Fifth Stallion) Events Emoji Code Celebration �� A horse has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� A foal has grown up and left their herd �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Unfortunate event �� Alien encounter �� Blessing �� Mysterious Disappearance ❓ Ran away to a different grassland far far away �� Events 4/26/2018 (The roleplay was founded!) �� 1/9/2019 (The plague has arrived. It took Flora.) �� 4/9/2019 (Spirit died after falling off a cliff while running.) �� 4/9/2019 (The Sunflower Herd was founded!) �� 8/7/2019 (Ally caught a fatal respiratory disease and died.) �� 9/27/2019 (Jack caught pneumonia and died alone.) �� 1/1/2020 (Freckles was miscarried. Luckily, her twin remains alive and well inside the womb.) �� 1/1/2020 (The plague has arrived. It took Sutty, Snow, Forest, Star and Snowy.) �� Rules # Try to be realistic. If you want to do something but you're not sure if it's realistic or not, please ask Bamboogummy if it's okay first. # Your character's mane and coat color must be realistic, but their eye color can be literally anything, even if the eye color isn't realistic. # Do not be friendly to humans. You are a mustang, a wild horse. You will see humans as dangerous and will try to avoid them. Current Living Conditions Date: January 6th, Year 1 Season: Winter Currently Breeding Season?: No Weather: The sky is overcast, there's little to no wind and the temperature is 13 degrees Fahrenheit. The ground is covered in snow from last night. It's foggy. Time: Sunset Category:Wild Animals